BBBFF Rewrite for Loki
by DragonGirl007
Summary: My second Loki-centric oneshot featuring a song from MLP. This time it's the song 'B.B.B.F.F' originally sung by Twilight Sparkle. I used it in this oneshot to emphasize the relationship between Loki and Thor and how they were once very close as brothers.


**B.B.B.F.F - Rewrite For Loki**

**By: DragonGirl007**

Loki usually wasn't very sentimental. After all being the God of Lies meant that good memories came in short supply. Therefore, when he was cast out of Asgard and unable to return - being stuck on Earth seemed more of a vacation than anything else. Yet, he still was thinking about his brother Thor. For some reason he remembered Thor as the only person that was ever really there for him, who tended to care for him when everyone else shunned him for his magic and lack of physical strength. A small smile crossed his lips at some of the things he did remember...

_When I was just a princeling, I found it rather silly, to see how many other people I could meet. I had my books to read - didn't think that I would ever need other people to make my life complete..._

The first thing Loki remembered was books, lots of them. He loved reading and was never found without a book of some kind in his hands. Probably reason number one why he was always left alone; everyone thought he had better things to do...

_But there was one boy that I cared for, I knew that he'd be there for me!_

Thor on the other hand, always spent time with him. He didn't care that Loki would have his nose jammed in a book - he would read alongside him, sometimes even trying a spell of his own. Of course Loki would have to correct him over and over but it was quite amusing to see what happened when Thor threw a fireball at his own feet. Needless to say, a few days in the Healing Rooms were required.

_My big brother! Best friend, forever!_

They would usually run around like idiots in the corridors after spellwork, particularly after the fireball incident. Neither of them wanting to be caught; they would blame the burnt floors and singed books on a clumsy servant, and thanks to Loki's silver tongue it worked more often than not. When it came to combat, they were the same way - inseparable no matter what.

_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together!_

When he and Thor spent time together, they meant it. From eating, to play, to taking a nap. The princelings were never far apart. Loki recalled easily the many games they played from Jotun-In-The-Middle (a particular favorite of Thor's, similar to Keep-Away) to Freeze Tag (the freezing being rather literal in Loki's case) and they were rather evenly matched.

_He taught me how to never run away!_

There were times when Loki was scared, most often in the field of battle. As they grew up, their games became wars and the friendly brawling became incredibly less tame and more painful as they focused their fights on Jotuns and other beasts as opposed to each other. Even when Loki was paralyzed with fear before a Nidhogg (a type of dragon living in the roots of Yggdrasil), it was Thor who helped him to stand his ground against the creature - even subduing it on his own!

_We never had a single fight!_

He remembered his brother as never being one to pass up a fight among comrades, but he rarely ever fought him directly unless it was a really bad situation. Most of the time Loki was able to come up with creative methods of compromise to quell Thor's flames of rage when they got into arguments.

_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams..._

When Loki wanted to become a true sorcerer, it was Thor who helped him day and night to practice the spells he needed for his final test - and when Thor needed help perfecting what it meant to be the true King of Asgard, Loki was there at his side, to help him practice his combat and figure out what it took to wield Mjolnir (that time on the Bifrost wasn't the first that Loki had been pinned down by the hammer).

_I miss him more than I realize, it seems..._

As Loki looked up at the sky, he thought of home, of Asgard - where Thor was maybe looking down at him and wondering where he could be and if there was a way to bring him back.

_And though he's oh so far away, I hoped that he would stay..._

There was no hope for returning home now. Not after what he had done to Jotunheim and what he planned to do here on Earth. He knew Thor would come after him eventually and that they would reunite, but it wouldn't be pretty - that much he knew.

_My big brother best friend...forever..forever..._

"You are my brother Thor. Though I may envy you - know that you are my brother and that I do love you."

Loki sighed heavily, and for once in his life, a tear rolled down his face to land at his feet.


End file.
